The Third Wheel
by Slutinski
Summary: Leo has always been the third wheel of the trio ever since Piper and Jason got together years ago. But now, Jason finds out about Leo having conflicting feelings towards him, and this might not end well. AU Greek/Roman Academy Fic. Jason/Leo. w/side-pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: This fic does not have any prophecies whatsoever. The Great Stirring never existed. Both camps combined into one large campus. At this time, Jason is 18, Leo is 16 (almost turning 17), Piper is 17. This academy isn't based from high school statuses but the grade identification (freshmen, sophomore, etc.) is the same.

Chapter 1

**LEO**

I was munching down on some spicy quesadillas down at the snack bar on campus. Yeah, Jupiter Academy of Half-Bloods added a new cuisine to their snack menus, and that included Mexican food, which was one of my favorites. Score! Finally this school had some taste in food other than some of the distasteful grub that they served here in the cafeteria. My stomach told me never to go near ambrosia unless I was hanging on for my dear life.

Apparently I was munching on this taco like it was my goal to finish it. I looked up from my food to meet with Jason and Piper's stares, both looking at me with an eyebrow raised. Pffft, like they've never seen me eat like this before. Maybe it's because of the new change in the menu.

"You're eating rather… fast than usual," Jason spoke.

I snickered, wiping a little spot of Tabasco sauce from the corner of my lips with my tongue. "You're acting like you don't get this behavior off me very often."

Piper and Jason exchange looks, then shrugged at each other before tending to their own plates. Piper had a Caesar salad, mixed with lettuce, fresh greens, olives, and a little hint of ambrosia slicings. Jason had the regular, a double-decked cheese burger that spilled cheese right on the opposite end he was biting on that slipped onto his plate.

I rolled my eyes followed be a soft laugh. "You're supposed to eat it, dude, and not let it slip away."

Jason chewed on the meat and bread in his mouth, swallowing before he could be able to answer as Piper tended to the sauces around his lips with a white napkin. "Hey, I'm hungry okay? Don't judge a hungry demigod."

"You got that right," I obliged as I took another large bite of my taco.

As I was chewing, I couldn't pull myself away from the couple in front of me. Piper was continuing to wipe the sauce that was sticking to Jason's side lip, while Jason chuckled and gave her a warm smile thanking her. I sighed silently and my gaze fell down, assisting in the fact that I'm losing my appetite and this isn't the first time this has happened.

You see, if you must know, we three have known each other since ancient times, four score seven years ago, before god created man, well you get the picture. It felt like it was that long ago since Piper and I met, followed by Jason in the later years before the introduction to Piper and welcoming him into our parade of three. But eventually, the two had taken a liking to each other, and I became the third wheel now. I didn't mind, somehow I knew that it would end up to this.

"Leo," Jason called as he snapped his fingers in front of my face. I blinked a few times breaking away from my daze and sat up from the chair that was across from them. "You feeling okay, man?"

It took several more blinks before I could process, realizing that I had been thinking again when I shouldn't. That's Jason's thing, he would always think at random times, and usually, we'd see him thinking as hard as he could, like as if his life depended on it. But sometimes even I go into my own little world and I'm completely out of it for everyone to notice something's wrong.

"Yeah- I'm fine," I lied.

Jason arched a brow. "Are you sure, dude?"

I sighed in frustration. "Yeah, Jase. I'm completely fine."

It takes him like a couple of more seconds to look convinced before he goes back to grinding his teeth into that burger. The fact of the matter is, there is something wrong. And for me, there has always been something wrong going on with me, particularly because of Piper and Jason's relationship. If you haven't already noticed, my darling demigod, I've had a crush on Jason since two years ago when we started here at Jupiter Academy of Half-Bloods. Two years ago, I didn't know about my feelings then since I've been always attracted to girls. Jason and I have known each other two years before we came here. And apparently, things took a turn for the worst, especially for me.

But I try not to think about it or show any emotion, because hey, I'm Leo Valdez. I'm not meant to be all mushy and lovey-dovey, just like how Piper doesn't want to act all beautiful and elegant (though she can't help but be because of her mother).

After finishing the lunch we had at Hestia's Grab 'N Go, we head back to the dormitory. I, as usual, have to follow to the Greek side of the campus because of the division of demigods in the school. One huge area of buildings were for the Greek kids, while at the other end of the school with the same structures are for the Roman kids.

"This is my stop," I announce as I stop in front of the Hephaestus dorm. Jason and Piper nod at me, awkwardly to say the least. I raise a brow. "Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?" God, I feel like an over protective brother to Piper. They exchange unsure looks again before gaining the courage to answer.

"We'll talk about it another time, Valdez," Jason replies.

All I do is nod in a gentle way before heading into my dorm, closing the door behind me as I take off my shirt that looks like it has been sprayed with a Tabasco launcher.

I know what those two meant; they were too easy to read. They obviously were going to come to me and ask for some relationship advice. I mean seriously, you'd think that the Son of Jupiter would suppose to have ideas on how a relationship works, but apparently his only legitimate relationship is Piper, other than Reyna but she doesn't count in my mind.

Sometimes I get frustrated whenever Jason talks to me about Piper, because I always get a small feeling of jealousy that I'd wish that he was the one talking to _Piper_ about _me_, in a relationship sort of way. But we all know, even the Fates know, that that's never going to happen. They would never let me even be more than a best friend to Jason, and I think I'm okay with that because Piper's like my sister. I wouldn't do or even bother thinking of hurting her in the slightest. But you know, sometimes I just can't help myself but just watch the two whenever they do something mushy like cuddling, which was on a rare basis and I've only seen them do it twice and it was here in my dorm. Yuck, I wouldn't want to get caught in the middle of cuddling with somebody. Leo is macho, and he will stay like that.

A knock on the door catches me off guard as I am about to slip off my shorts, buttoning them back onto my waist as I walk towards the door to open it. Jason is standing on the other side and I give him a nod. "Sup, man? Forgot something in here, or?"

Jason shakes his head. "No, just… wanted to see if you're alright."

I give out a chuckle. "Me? Why wouldn't I be alright?"

He shrugs and lets out a heavy sigh, lightly scratching the crown of his military crop top cut and slaps his hand down onto his thigh. "Nothing, I just figured something was wrong. You seemed a bit off back there."

"Don't worry, dude. It's nothing really." It's you, Jason.

"You sure?" No, because you are the person that is always on my mind like 80% of the time and I can't do a fucking thing about it.

"Yeah! Of course I'm sure. When have I ever not been sure? Seriously, bro, don't worry about me. I know how to handle things you know."

I let Jason in and let him plop onto the top bunk. Jake Mason used to be my roommate until that kid Beckendorf was sent away. He's now occupying that room along with Nyssa. Thankfully for Jason, the top bunk doesn't smell like ash, soot, and motor oil because if you lie down on my bunk, you'd probably be gagging at the smell of grease. But, I'm used to it, so I don't really care if I get points deducted for a messy bed area. Besides, I'm the head counselor for the Hephaestus dorm, so I don't really care about messy work desks or ash-covered beds. It's the way we Hephaestus kids live, and we like it that way, unlike the Aphrodite/Venus kids where apparently their dorms looked like someone came in with a big Swiffer mop and wiped the place clean, not even germs could mold into the floor tiles.

"_Hell-oooo._"

I blinked myself back into reality and I hadn't notice that I was practically staring at Jason while I was in my own world. Fuck, I can feel my cheeks flushing red. I turn around and proceed walking into the shower as I unzip my shorts. Jason catches this and he jumps off the bunk to stop me. Apparently his power grants him to walk in speeds of lightning, so he blocks the doorway before I could even get pass the frame. "Leo… what's really going on? You never take a shower in the afternoon unless you're frustrated or something heavy is weighing on your mind-"

"Jason, just drop it okay?" I lightly snap at him, "Really, there is nothing to talk about. I swear."

He studies me, and I don't look at him. I don't want to look at him, but I can feel his electric blue eyes sending bolts of lightning throughout my body. And my body heats up from the fast beat of my heart which I'm trying to calm down so that my skin would stop giving off steam. I take a deep breath and look at him with the blankest expression ever. "Can I please take my shower now?"

It takes him a moment to study me once more before nodding and stepping aside from the door and I walk in about to take off my Hollister underwear when I notice that he's still in the room. I turn around and stare at him, my hands still connected to the waistline of the frabic.

"Uh, what are you still doing in my bathroom? Didn't I say I was going to take a shower?"

He chuckles. "Well, apparently something's up, and I'm not leaving until you fess up something. So I'm going to stay in here," he pauses for a moment to close the door _(and he even has the nerve to lock it which is obviously not good for Leo Jr.)_, "and I'm waiting." He takes a seat on the countertop of the double sink and leans back against the giant mirror.

I sigh, feeling defeated. I hate feeling defeated. "Fine," I say as I flail my hands in the air, stepping into the shower with my briefs on. "But I'm taking my time," I add in with a stern tone that I sarcastically add for dramatic effect.

All Jason does is laugh softly and nods, swinging his feet back and forth against the cabinet as I close the shower door. "That's fine, I'm not in a rush. It's early afternoon, after all."

**Author's Note:** Omg sorry for a reaaaaally short chapter, but I'm probably planning this to be a slow build, _maybe_. Seriously, we need more Jeo/Leason fics out here because frankly HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE THEIR BROMANCE THAT TURNS INTO SOME ROMANCE AND POSSIBLY A HO-MANCE? Okay, I'm kidding about that last part but hey in my fics anything can happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Thanks to all who reviewed so kindly! I hope to have this story keep on going and hopefully I can be motivated to update more. I'll try and work as best as I can to make the chapters longer than expected, say maybe around reaching 5000 words or more if I suddenly become to in depth into the story (which I probably might be).

**Breakdown:** For those who haven't understand yet how this story is played out, **Camp Half Blood** and **Camp Jupiter** are combined into one huge campus located in New Rome originally where Camp Jupiter used to stand. The campus is completely bigger than expected, taking up three Coliseums in its size. It is located on _the field opposite of the Field of Mars_, south of the _Fifth Cohort_ barracks. (I might make a map using the same map in Son Of Neptune, but idk yet.) The **barracks** now has 12 dormitories, each one for the Olympian gods. The demigods of minor gods are placed into what was known as the Fifth Cohort, which was reconstructed into a bigger dorm. This is also where demigods go if they have not been claimed yet.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Hephaestus Dormitory - 7:30AM**

**LEO**

Unfortunately for me, Jason didn't want to live until it was passed curfew. Yesterday after we came back from Hestia's Grab 'N Go, he wouldn't stop bugging about what was going on about me. And although it seems selfish to keep secrets from your best friends, this is the one secret that will make it through the Exception phase.

The thing is, Jason and Piper are dating. Who am I to mess that up? What kind of selfish being would I be if I wanted Jason all to myself and do anything to get him? That's just not me, and I don't want to end up hurting Piper. She's like my sister, my compadre, my friend. I'm supposed to ricochet all the hurtful things that would be thrown at her instead of hurdling those towards her, like liking Jason for instance. That's probably the one thing that will never let her forgive me.

I tossed and turned the whole night which made me unable to rest. Sure, an hour might sound good enough. But when I woke up this morning, I felt like the River Styx was draining the life force out of me, as if one of the souls from Hades' Palace escaped from the Fields of Punishment and lodged its hands into my chest. Nevertheless, I got up and prepared for class.

I take a shower for the past thirty minutes before hearing banging on the apartment door. I turn off the faucet and grab a towel, wrapping it around my waist as I walk on over to the door. Piper stepped inside and invited herself in, on her face a look of worry became noticeable when she spun around, looking around the room as if she was missing something, or someone.

"Piper, what's wrong?" I ask as I shut the door.

Her breathing caught up in her throat as if she was panting from running all the way her from the Venus dormitory. "I- need- to find- Jason."

I blinked in confusion and tilted my head. "Jason? Isn't he in his dorm room?" I glanced at the clock that hung above the door. It's not even time for class yet. She hesitated for a moment as if she knew something I didn't.

"He wasn't in his room when I came to check on him. I thought that maybe he might've slept over here."

She sounded really worried, only because she was. Seriously, sometimes she just needs to let Jason have some space of his own.

"Pipes, calm down. He's probably out at Hestia's grabbing a morning coffee or something. Or maybe he just went to class early. Class does start in forty-five minutes."

"His front door was opened when I went to check on him."

I raised both brows. Well this is… unusual behavior, even for Jason. But I had a feeling where he might've left off to. After last night, he's probably a little upset with me that I didn't want to tell him what I was hiding from them. It was as if his life depended on wanting to know my secret. And then he gave up, but he didn't look any upset at all when he left. We just played video games, having a blast, and then he left for the night back to his dorm.

I nervously curl my finger in one of the hanging curls next to my ear, sighing and nodding at Piper. "I'll go check on him and find out where he is. Just cover for me in class, alright? I don't want Ms. Dodds coming after me in her Fury form. Nasty hag, that one."

Piper gave me a worried nod and hugged me before showing herself out. Seriously, what am I going to do with these two.

Normally, I would love missing Monsters 202 because some of the things that they explain, especially show, to us is just downright nasty and disgusting. It's like Chaos just threw together animals and then boom you have a mix breed of a lion, snake, and a fish with horns on its ass and a tail on its shoulder. But I would normally leave whenever I'm bored, not when I had something to do. Sure the class may be disgusting but I had to listen to the lectures and I'd have to pay close attention because apparently all classes here will aid us in life and death situations. No other options.

So right now, I am set on heading for Temple Hill, into Jupiter Optimus Maximus, knowing that Jason always went there if he wants to speak with his dad. The walk to Temple Hill is so excruciating, the sun was heating up my skin so good, I feel like I was going to be a quesadilla by the time I got there. Fortunately, I didn't end up being spicy Mexican food.

I walk up the Hill, careful to see if anyone was watching. Octavia, our augur, should be in class right now with his "How to Read and Decipher Prophecies" presentation. I slowly walk up the steps, careful not to make too much noise. The air up here is peaceful. There is a slow, cool, free-flowing breeze that is always keeping this place calm and relaxing. The Temples of Mars and Bellona tower over me, providing most of the path shade so that I don't get cooked. My gladiator slippers pat against the marble steps as I continue to make way up the Temple of Jupiter. Just as I expected, Jason is kneeling in front of the thirty-foot-tall statue of Jupiter who's wrapped around a purple robe with the master bolt in his hand.

I slowly tiptoe inside of the open temple and carefully stand in place about twenty feet away from Jason. He looked like he was frustrated, talking to his dad's statue like he was listening to his son. Or maybe he is, I'm not sure. I've never talked to a statue of my dad before, only because I can never really find one or there isn't one.

I didn't want to break away Jason's concentration and moment of peace and privacy with his father, but Piper was worried about him and I figured that I should get him back before she has a panic attack.

"I thought I'd find you here," I break the silence. Jason becomes startled and stands up that looked like lightning speed, but I think it's just that I didn't get enough sleep that my eyes were probably playing tricks on me. He dusted his hands against his beige cargo shorts and fixed his purple camp T-shirt.

"How'd you know I was here?" He questioned.

"Oh please, I think I know you enough to know where your place of peace is."

He is silent for a moment before he nods, gesturing me to come over and sit down with him at the foot of Jupiter's statue. I'm not sure if that's necessary, or even legal, but I shrug off the thought. I'm a badass, so I should do dangerous things when I get the chance, and sitting at the foot of Jupiter's statue seemed pretty dare devilish.

"What's wrong, Jase? Piper's worried about you."

He suddenly has an interest on the marble flooring and hesitates to answer my question. But finally he gives in. "Piper and I are having a sort of… dilemma at the moment."

I raise a brow with curiosity and worry. "What? What happened? Did you two argue last night after you left my dorm?"

"It… it's complicated. She thinks that I'm not paying enough attention to her, when I'm actually with her almost every minute of the day. Even you know that, right?"

True. Piper and Jason are practically inseparable most of the time, other than going to sleep in their own dorms. Most of the day, they are together since most of their classes are the same except for when Jason has to go into the Principia with Reyna. I can see it in Piper's face that she's somewhat jealous of Reyna because although they're just friends, it has been said that sometimes, or most likely, praetors usually have some sort of romantic connection with each other.

"Of course. But… this might be just a theory, does this have something to do with Reyna?"

Jason sighs. "I thought we were past that problem, but I guess not. I don't think Piper understands that we're just friends and camp leaders at the most." He combs his blonde hair back, gods I love it when he does that. "I told her last night the same thing I tell her over and over again, but most of the time she doesn't seem convinced."

"And does Reyna do anything about it? Like, reassure Piper that there's nothing going on?"

He shakes his head. "Reyna doesn't like getting involved in anyone's problems, especially in mine when it comes to Piper. I know they both don't like each other, but they have to accept the terms of where I stand for the both of them."

I scoffed. "Girls, they're always so predictable yet so unpredictable at the same time. It's sometimes a mess."

"Got that right."

It becomes silent for a moment, and then I speak up. "About last night, y'know, in my room-"

"You don't have to say anything," he cuts me off, "it's none of my business and I should've respected that. I'm sorry, Leo."

I sigh. What am I going to do with this guy. "Jason, there's nothing to be sorry about. Now come on," I pat him on the back as I get up from the foot of Jupiter, "we're going to the Bacchus Bar to get some drinks."

Jason seems appalled. "Leo, we're not old enough! Plus it's the daylight, the morning to say the least."

"We're not drinking wine, you lightning bolt. You and I both know they serve sodas there so there shouldn't be any problem. Plus, I guarantee that there isn't anyone in there since it's the morning and most of the shops in the city aren't even occupied this time of day."

Jason sighs and nods in defeat. "Fine, but you're buying."

My mouth goes agape. "What?! I paid last time!"

"Hey, you're the one offering. So, you are paying."

I narrow my eyes. Can you believe this guy? "Fine, but next time we go to Hestia's, you're paying, and I'm going to get the whole menu."

I turn around and start walking towards the stairs, hearing Jason laugh behind me and I can't help but smile at the least.

* * *

**Bacchus Bar & Hangout** **– 9AM**

Bacchus Bar is just a medium Roman-style modern bar equipped with a dance floor, kick-ass sound system, strobe lights, and a counter with all the drinks you could ever find in the world from wines to soda drinks along with countless fur-made couches and marble tables just to accent the architecture. This spot is pretty popular for Jupiter Academy students because well who wouldn't want to hang out at a bar that serves you whatever-you-want drinks? Jason and I entered, and we are welcomed by none other than the god of wine himself.

"Jason! Leo!" he greets, "It's good to see you. Although it is good, aren't you two supposed to be in class right now?" Bacchus questioned. "It's only 9 o'clock in the morning and already you want to get drunk?"

"No, not at all, your godliness," I humbly say, "I set out on a quest to find Jason and after I did, I thought I'd take him in here to drown his sorrows with countless drinks for fizzy drinks and sugary sweets."

"Believe me, Bacchus, I am all against this," Jason replies. I nudge him in the ribs and roll my eyes.

"Well you're here now, so I think that it should be my duty to serve thirsty paying customers like Jupiter and Vulcan's sons. But seriously, you two should lay off the fizz. For all I can imagine, Leo here would practically run through the Field of Mars throwing fireballs at the newly constructed forts, and you, Jason, would probably short circuit the city's power grid in half a millisecond, that's assuming you can't control our hyperactivity. Also-"

"Okay!" I exclaim, "we get it, we get it. Too much fizz is not good. Can you just give me three glasses of Shasta Lime and a root beer float for this guy?"

"Coming right up. You know, normally I wouldn't be serving here because well I'm a god and you all should be serving me, but sometimes my workers have unpredictable illnesses that make them not want to take ambrosia just to not come to work."

Bacchus fills up the glasses with soda and tosses the three glasses to me and the root beer float to Jason.

"So, Jason, how's your father?" Bacchus asks unexpectedly. Jason shoots me a worried look and hints a sign of panic.

"Uh, I wouldn't know. Haven't spoke to him in a while."

"Weren't you just up in the temple speaking with him?"

"H-how did you know about that?"

"Oh please, it's not all the time I'm down here. I visit Olympus time to time, and that time just so happened to be earlier this morning before I came into the bar."

Jason falls silent and hangs his head, like a kid who has been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Boy, you know you're not supposed to be up there unless you are an augur going to read a prophecy or are a victim of that prophecy and are therefore summoned by that or a praetor."

"I know! But… I just needed some guidance, okay? It's not illegal to talk to your father, is it."

"That may be true, but the campus has rules, and usually, even for Jupiter's offspring, I'd expect you to abide by those rules plus considering you're a… praetor. Oh that's right! I forgot you're a praetor. Oh you don't have to worry. I think you're allowed there anytime considering your position in the Principia."

Jason lets out a sigh of relief. I snicker into my glass mug and some of the lime Shasta splatters onto my face. I grab a napkin while the other two were laughing. "Oh be quiet you two."

"Now," Bacchus retain himself again, "I must bid you goodbye. I have some important business to take care of in the back that involves screaming at wine dealers and forcing others to give me their drinks for free. I shall bid you both farewell, and uh, as the mortals say it these day_, catchya lates_!" Bacchus disappears into the back to do his business.

"Well," I say, "that was obviously lame. I don't think I recall hearing anyone today saying that phrase."

"Nor have I."

* * *

**Jupiter Dormitory – 10AM**

**JASON**

Seriously, what will I ever do without Leo? I mean, he's practically the best person to have as a best friend. After the conversation about Piper at my father's temple, and drinks at the Bacchus Bar, I told him that I was going back to my dorm to take a nice warm shower just to clear my head. He didn't look convinced that I was feeling at least okay, but I had to reassure him that I was feeling somewhat better than before now that I had gotten the chance to let out and vent to him. Thank the gods for Leo being my best friend.

I enter my dorm, and apparently I forgot to close my door when I went out of the building this morning. Hopefully no one came inside and took anything. Actually, scratch that. I don't think people would have anything to take in here. There is nothing that's as valuable as a jewel or even coins. I always keep my money stashed in my wallet, which I always carry with. All the items here are of sentimental value. My first camp T-shirt that I had used in my first War Games in the Field of Mars; my broken shield I used in the fight with the Trojan sea monsters; just about everything a son of Jupiter needs in his humble abode.

Sad to say that I have no choice but to live alone. Jupiter only had two children, and that's me and Thalia. On rare occasions, the Hunters would drop by in New Rome just to check up on how everything is and also because Diana, or Artemis in Greek, would tell them so. The last time Thalia and the hunters came by here was last month, when Lupa had sensed that there was a loose giant from Tartarus lurking amongst the camp and city borders. Fortunately, we were able to handle the giant and send him back into Tartarus.

I take off my shirt, and look at myself in the mirror. It looks like I've gotten… I don't know, muscular since the last time I noticed? I think it's the Trench Wars we have a couple of weeks ago. Digging up the trenches along with the Hephaestus and Ares kids was such a pain in the ass. I was practically sore before we got into the actual games.

I take a long hour shower just to clear my head. Sometimes I can't be alone with myself during the day without Piper hovering over my neck every minute. I mean, I love her, but I think she needs to understand personal space. Recently, I don't know, she's become more possessive of me. But maybe it's because she's on her monthly… period, or something. I don't know. But hopefully this act of foolishness dies out by the time Leo's birthday comes. I can't help myself but feel guilty for sometimes wonder what my life would've been like if Piper and I weren't a couple. I think about it, and part of me saw a happier part of me, but the other half was full of sorrow and guilt. I couldn't do that to Piper, she's probably just being a typical committed girlfriend who cares that much about me. Yeah, that's probably it.

A knock on the door, catches me by surprise and I turn off the shower. I grab my towel and slip on my black Aeropostale briefs before entering into the living room and heading for the front door. I look into the peep hole and see Octavian standing on the other side, continuing to exclaim my name. He sounded irritated. I open the door with a raised brow.

"Octavian? Don't you have a presentation today?"

"Don't mind that! Were you in Jupiter's temple earlier this morning?" He asks in a concerned yet harsh tone.

"Uh… yeah, why?" I hesitantly reply.

"There is a stain of black soot on one of Jupiter's toes! Did you summon lightning again? I thought I explained it clearly to not summon lightning in the Optimus Maximus temple. Remember the last time? All that did…"

His voice trails out. Black soot? Huh, that's probably Leo. It's so like him to be leaving burnt marks on some surfaces whenever he's nervous or worried. And I'm guessing that he was probably worried about me and Piper that I guess he kind of, how do I put this, had an accident?

Octavian's fingers snapping in front of my face brings my back into reality. "Well? Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Tell you…?"

"The culprit who made that mark!"

I think about it for a second. I probably shouldn't mention that it was Leo, wouldn't want him to get in trouble for something he was doing for friendship. "Oh, right. Yeah, it was mean. Just practicing my lightning strikes, you know, the usual for a Jupiter kid."

He rolls his eyes and grovels harshly. "Please, don't ever do that in your father's temple ever again. Now I have to be the one to clean it!" He walks away from the door, continuing to blabber about how he has to paint my dad's big toe all over again like last time before his voice trails out into the distance. Now, to find Leo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope this chapter is worth the read. Are you guys enjoying it so far? I'm kind of nervous as to what kind of feedback I would get because sometimes I forget little details out from the books that I accidentally change in this story without knowing. Anyway, thanks for reading and I promise to see that you guys will enjoy the next chapter! Oh yeah, and I hope you guys like the New Cover I did :)


End file.
